


The Lexian President

by ssa_archivist



Series: The Lexian President [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the movie "The American President."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lexian President

**Author's Note:**

> I "borrowed" some dialogue, names and the general plot line from the movie. Hopefully, I've made it my own though-- many thanks to Henry Jones, Jr. (who wrote "A Date With The President," a great fic also inspired by the movie), Serafina and Lady Angel for beta-ing this for me. This is my first published fic, so please be kind! And please send feedback!

## The Lexian President

by Hecubus

<http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a retelling of the movie "The American President," which belongs to Warner Bros. and Castle Rock Entertainment, and employs some dialogue, names and the general plot line of the film. "Smallville" and its characters are property of the WB. I don't own any of it. This story is for entertainment purposes only. 

Author's 

* * *

_Part 1: So We Meet Again_ 

Lex Luthor sat in the Oval Office, hunched over a copy of the morning's Metropolis Daily Planet. He heard a knock at the door, but was too engrossed in the article on him in the newspaper. It wasn't particularly earth-shattering news, just regular coverage of his daily activities as president, but he couldn't tear himself away after noticing the article's byline. A young man, a little older than Lex, with slightly graying hair and wearing an impeccable charcoal suit opened the door and entered, portfolio in hand. 

"Good morning, Mr. President. The rest of the staff is on its way." 

Lex nodded, still staring at the paper. 

"Michael, have you seen these latest stories on me in the Daily Planet?" 

"Which ones, sir? You are the president. Newspapers tend to write about what you do." 

Before becoming his Chief of Staff, Michael had been Lex's executive assistant both in Smallville and Metropolis. As often was the case in Lex's life, the lines between business and personal were blurred countless times and Michael had become the closest thing to a friend Lex had these days. 

Of course, he had had Clark once too, but he hadn't seen Clark for years. Despite all the issues with trust and honesty, Clark and Lex never had a fight to end their friendship; there was no ill will between them. Time and business had simply caused them to drift apart, as they both pursued their own futures. 

"The ones by Clark Kent, like this one covering the new environmental protection bill," Lex said, pointing to the article in the paper. "When did he start covering the White House?" 

"About a year ago, Mr. President," Michael answered, sitting down in an armchair across from Lex's desk. "I believe he is working out of their satellite office in Arlington. Before moving here, he worked out of the main Metropolis office for a few years." 

"I see," Lex muttered. 

"Is there a problem, sir? We both know who he is." 

"No, Michael," Lex answered, shaking his head and putting away the paper. "But please tell Janie to make some time in my schedule for a visit to the Planet's Arlington office sometime this week." 

"Yes, sir, Mr. President." 

Lex rose, circling his desk as the rest of his staff entered for their morning meeting. 

* * *

Clark sat at his desk, chin resting in the palm of his hand, as his other hand fiddled on the keyboard. He was deep in thought, sifting through online research for his latest article, when Lex entered the office, Secret Service in tow. 

"Clark." 

Clark looked up, startled to see the man he had once been so close to standing in front of him. 

"Lex!" he exclaimed as he abruptly stood up and smoothed his wrinkled suit. "I mean, Mr. President," he corrected himself as he was eyed by the Secret Service agents. "What are you doing here?" 

Lex smirked at Clark's nervousness. After all these years, he was still the same innocent farm boy who was one of the few people genuinely happy, albeit surprised, to see him. 

"I did own the Daily Planet in a former lifetime, Clark. I thought I would stop by for old times' sake." 

"But this is the satellite office. If you wanted memories, you should have gone to the headquarters in Metropolis." 

"Ah, but you're here, Clark. And I am the president, after all. Can't be flying around the country just to satisfy some sentimental need for nostalgia." 

"I see." 

Clark considered Lex for a moment, as if he could see Lex's true motivations just by looking at him. Something pulled at Lex's heart when he saw it--it was just like being in the loft again, discussing his relationship with his father, Clark's crush on Lana, or the grey areas between right and wrong. He enjoyed his life now, with his daughter Lily and his life as president, but still, he often wished for a simpler time, a time with his best friend Clark. 

"How are you doing?" Clark asked, interrupting Lex's thoughts. "How's Lily?" 

"She's good. I'm good." Lex stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was the most powerful man in the world now (finally), but seeing Clark still sent a shiver through him. "Actually, better, now that I've seen you again." Clark blushed as Lex went on. "Listen, the French have elected themselves a new president and we're having a State dinner in celebration. Accompany me?" he asked, looking up, hopefully. 

"Accompany you?" Clark sputtered, raising his eyebrows. "Don't you have one of your beautiful women to accompany you to events like that?" 

Lex's face fell at Clark's evasion of the question. He guessed it was too much to expect that Clark would just say yes after all these years. He slowly circled Clark's desk, pretending to take a peek at what Clark was working on. 

"No, Clark, I like to reserve State dinners for the most beautiful of my usual harem and besides, they tend to fight if I favor one over the others." Lex teased. "I don't know if you're aware," Lex said, turning very solemn for a moment, "but I lost Helen to cancer a few years ago." 

Clark frowned at that, remembering when he had heard about Helen's death a few years ago. The rumor was that her cancer had been caused by long-term exposure to meteor rocks, but there was no proof, just Chloe's Wall of Weird theories again. 

"I'm sorry, Lex. Of course I knew. I didn't mean to insult you or the memory of your wife." 

Lex shook his head at that, trying to show Clark that he wasn't insulted. Clark had grown up since those days in Smallville. He certainly had gained a better way with words. He was a reporter now, after all. 

"Don't worry about it, Clark. You can make it up to me by coming tomorrow night." 

Clark straightened up at that. "It would be an honor, Mr. President." 

"Great. I'll have my social secretary call you to make the arrangements." 

Lex walked past Clark to leave the office, stopping when he heard Clark call out to him. 

"Lex." 

"Yes?" 

"It's good to see you again," Clark said, looking straight into Lex's eyes. "And thanks. For the invitation, I mean." 

Lex paused, feeling the heat of Clark's gaze on him. It had been a long time since he had been caught in one of these mysterious stare sessions. 

"No problem, Clark. I'll see you tomorrow night." 

* * *

Lily knelt on the bed with her arms around her father as she finished tying his bowtie, making sure it was secure and even. 

"Not so tight, Lily." 

"It's supposed to be tight. It's supposed to make you look regal," she said, smirking behind her father's head. 

"Is it supposed to cut off the blood flow to my face?" Lex joked when he saw his daughter's smirk in the mirror's reflection. She was her father's daughter, after all. 

"Not bad, Lily," Lex said, looking at his reflection. "Where did you learn to do that?" 

"I don't know. I guess I just picked it up somewhere." 

Lex paused, looking at his daughter. She was almost fourteen now and the past few years had been rough. Helen had passed away a few months before he began his presidential campaign three years ago and he had tried to be the best mother and father to her that he could be. It was still hard though--Lily had lost her mother around the same age Lex had lost Lily's namesake and he knew what a horrible age it was to lose a parent. You were old enough to feel the pain so acutely and remember them so clearly, but too young to come to terms with it easily. At least Lex would try to be more to his daughter than Lionel had been to him. 

"Did Mom teach you how to do that, Lily?" 

"Yeah," she answered, looking away from her father. 

Lex wanted to tell her that it was all right to talk about her mother, but she quickly changed the subject. 

"So, do I get to meet Clark?" 

"Maybe," he said, turning back to the mirror to look himself over. "Although I think we won't have time until after the dinner and you'll be in bed by then." 

"Do you like him?" 

"Of course I like him, Lily. He's my friend, even though I haven't seen him in a while." 

"No, I mean, do you like him, like him?" 

"Excuse me?" he asked, turning to look at his daughter. 

"I've seen pictures of him in your old photo albums, Dad. He's really cute," she explained, blushing. "Besides," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "there's nothing wrong with liking another boy." 

"Since when were you so well-versed in alternative lifestyles?" Lex asked in utter shock at the conversation. Sure, he had lusted after Clark while in Smallville and he was bisexual after all, but Clark was straight and that was a long time ago, and he was not having this conversation with his fourteen-year old daughter for chrissake. 

"It's not a big deal, Dad," she declared, getting up from the bed. "It's different now from when you were growing up. Sure, there are the stupid, ignorant ones, but most of the kids in my school are perfectly okay with people being gay, straight, bisexual, or whatever. There are tons of kids who are already openly gay in my school. My Social Studies teacher, Mr. Sapien, even brought his gay partner as a chaperone for last year's school dance." 

"I see," he said, making a mental note to check in on Lily's school more often. "Well, I'm glad you're okay with it, but it's not like that with me and Clark. We're just friends." 

"Okay, Dad," Lily said, not sounding quite convinced. "I'm just saying, you can't control who you love." 

* * *

Clark entered the White House dressed in the most expensive clothing he owned. The tux was the one thing he had let Lex buy him when he lived in Smallville, as a graduation present. Lex had said that a man was often judged by his appearance and while his good looks might get him far, Clark needed an appropriate tux for special occasions, especially when he moved to Metropolis for school. A fifty-dollar rented tux just wouldn't do. Who knew the first time he would wear it would be accompanying Lex to a State dinner? 

Clark passed through the metal detectors and was led by Lex's social secretary into the private residence where the guests were mingling before dinner. 

"Clark," Michael called to him. "It's good to see you again." 

"Michael," Clark said, shaking his hand. "I haven't seen you since Smallville. It's good to see a familiar face. Who knew it would be here at the White House?" 

Michael smiled, remembering all the times he had changed Lex's schedule to make time for Clark, unbeknownst to Clark, of course. When Lionel Luthor was injured and needed Lex to help him run LuthorCorp, Lex had struggled with juggling everything, not to mention keeping his patience with his father. Clark may have only been seventeen then, but he was a good influence on Lex and the only person who seemed to calm him, make him happy. As his executive and often personal assistant, Michael made sure Clark remained in Lex's life, at least until Helen came along and they moved to Metropolis. 

"Samantha, this is Clark Kent, a friend of Lex's from Smallville. Clark, this is Samantha Weston, my date." 

"Nice to meet you," Clark said, smiling. "I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous about this whole thing." 

"What's there to be nervous about? You had dinner at the castle plenty of times. Now it's just at the White House," Michael said. 

Clark smiled at Michael's attempt to make him more comfortable. He liked Michael--he seemed eternally loyal to Lex and had always been good to Clark back in Smallville. 

"Clark, I'm so glad you could make it," Lex interrupted as he came over to meet Clark. Clark had never seen Lex in a tux. It was a stark change from the purple and blue dress shirts he remembered. It made him seem less billionaire playboy, more presidential. Still, the walk, the smile--it was all Lex. 

"Hi, Lex. I mean, Mr. President," Clark answered, blushing. "Sorry, old habits are hard to break." 

Lex started to say something to hopefully ease Clark's nerves, but a young woman in a simple, but elegant black evening gown came over, portfolio in hand. 

"Mr. President, the receiving line is ready for you." 

"Come on, Clark," Lex said, putting his hand on Clark's shoulder to lead him downstairs. "When we get down the stairs, I have to do a thing, but you'll be escorted--" 

"They talked me through it Lex," Clark interrupted, smiling. After all these years, Lex was still always in control, trying to accommodate Clark and guide him. 

"Okay, Clark," Lex said, smiling again. "I'll see you at our table." 

It was going to be a good night, Lex thought to himself as he walked out to presidential fanfare and the flashing cameras of the press. 

* * *

"Mr. President, it doesn't look like the president and his wife are having a very good time," Clark said, as he leaned over. After all these years, Clark still felt comfortable invading Lex's personal space, even if he did have to call him by his official title. 

Apparently, Lex felt the same way. "They must be hammered," he whispered conspiratorially into Clark's ear before straightening up and addressing Michael's date sitting next to him. "Sam, you don't happen to speak French, do you?" 

"No, Latin." 

"Latin?" Lex raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, Latin." 

"Well, next time we have Julius Caesar over for dinner, I'll be sure Michael brings you," he chuckled as he turned to Clark. 

"Clark--" 

"Je me rappelle la maison prsidentielle franaise tre tout fait bea," Clark said, turning the to the president and his wife. "Comment Maison Blanche compare-t-il?" 

"Ah, merci. Oui, notre maison est belle, mais Maison Blanche est tout fait grand aussi bien. Il est trs uniquement amricain." 

"Ah, de quelle manire?" 

"Il est trs imposant, intimidant. Le Franais, nous sommes tout au sujet de beaut et d'lgance. Maison Blanche semble tre au sujet de beaut aussi bien, mais galement au sujet de puissance et de grandeur." 

"Bien, quand les planificateurs originaux de ville ont conu Washington, D.C., ils l'ont conu pour intimider et humilier les chefs d'Etat trangers." 

"Je ne suis pas tonn, donn l'inclination amricaine de devenir impliqu dans les affaires trangres." 

Clark chuckled at that, turning to look at the other guests. 

Lex sat stunned for a moment before asking, "Clark, you didn't just dissolve any nuclear weapons agreements, did you?" 

"No," Clark blushed, embarrassed as everyone at the table laughed. "I was just saying how beautiful the French presidential home is and asked what the president and his wife thought of the White House in comparison." 

"And I was saying how the White House is in such a different style from our home," the president answered. "It's very uniquely American, designed to be intimidating and command power. Much like American involvement in foreign affairs," he added, smiling. 

Lex smiled cordially, saying, "Well, when you are one of, if not the most powerful country in the world, you have a responsibility to get involved. I'm sure French history would agree with me." 

"Oh of course," the French president chuckled. "God knows the French have been indebted to the Americans many times and vice versa, I'm sure" 

"To a partnership of nations," Lex toasted, raising his glass. 

* * *

"So, Clark, did you have fun tonight?" 

"Definitely, Lex, although I'm disappointed I didn't get a chance to meet Lily," Clark said as he sat down on the couch. "The best part was getting to see you again though. All the presidential stuff was just icing on the cake." 

Clark and Lex sat in Lex's personal study having an after-dinner drink. It was just like when they used to sit and have chats in Lex's study back at the castle. 

"I'm sorry we lost touch when I moved to Metropolis," Lex said, staring into his scotch. "LexCorp just started growing so quickly and when we absorbed LuthorCorp, I was just so busy all the time." 

"I know, Lex," Clark said, moving closer and placing a hand on Lex's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I know you still cared--you came to my high school graduation after all." 

Clark smiled, but Lex didn't smile back. He met Clark's gaze, feeling the heat of his hand on his shoulder. 

"Of course I still cared Clark. You were my first and only true friend in the whole world. I owe you everything." 

His statement didn't issue the blush that he expected from Clark. Clark just stared back, slowly moving his hand back and forth on Lex's shoulder and back, rubbing in a comforting motion. 

"So," Lex started, getting up to refill his glass and shake off the intensity of the moment. "Catch me up on everything. When did you learn to speak French?" 

"Oh, while traveling in Europe," Clark answered, leaning back into on the couch. "After college, I decided I needed a change of pace. Metropolis was so different from Smallville, but I wanted to go out and see the world, experience it. I didn't feel like I could be a good journalist or anything else if I didn't take my chance after school." 

"So, what did you experience, Clark?" 

"Lots of things," Clark explained as he stared into his lap. "I traveled around Western Europe mostly. Saw all the museums and landmarks and art that you'd been telling me about for years back in Smallville. I worked in all sorts of places doing all sorts of different things, trying to make money so I could keep on traveling and seeing new things. I met countless people, made some good friends along the way, fell in love, fell out of love. You know, all the things that you're supposed to be able to do when you're young. I never realized how much I had missed out on being locked down to the farm while in Smallville and then so busy with college in Metropolis." 

Did Clark just say he had fallen in love? And out of love? Lex needed to know more. 

"I'm glad you got the chance to really live life for a while. So," Lex inquired, trying to sound casual, "who are these friends you made along the way? Who did you fall in-and out- of love with? Anybody like a certain doe-eyed beauty from Smallville?" 

"Who, Lana?" Clark asked, almost surprised. "She's old news Lex. After Whitney left and she actually started paying attention to me, I realized that she wasn't what I wanted. She was always so self-absorbed and wanted me to be something I wasn't." 

"I see," Lex nodded as he took his seat on the couch again. "Well, I can't say I'm sad about it. I never really understood what you saw in her, but you seemed to be so in love with her that I tried to get you together. I thought it would make you happy." 

"I know, Lex. And I appreciate it. But I realized when I finally had her that she wasn't what I wanted. I wasn't in love with her. I was in love with the idea of her." 

"Well, good for you." He was glad Clark had given up on Lana, but he needed to know who his competition was. Not that Lex was trying to get Clark to fall in love with him. 

"So, who did you finally fall in love with? Chloe? Someone like her?" 

"No, Chloe's one of my best friends, but that's all." Clark looked up, eyebrows creased. "I can't believe you don't know, Lex." 

Now it was Lex's turn to crinkle his eyebrows. "What are you talking about Clark?" 

"Didn't they do a background check on me when you told them I would be accompanying you tonight?" 

"Just the usual to make sure you weren't a felon or a spy or something. You're not, are you Clark?" Lex said, smiling. 

"No, no. Uh, I'm gay, Lex." 

This was unbelievable. Lex couldn't have planned it better. Maybe Lily was psychic, like that kid Ryan. 

When Lex didn't say anything right away, Clark started to become nervous. 

"Lex, are you okay?" 

"Yes, yes, sorry. I just didn't realize." 

"It's not a problem, is it?" Clark asked, sounding anxious. 

"No, no, of course not," Lex answered quickly. "I'm just surprised." 

"Trust me, so was I," Clark laughed. "But when I was in Italy, I fell in love with another man. He broke my heart, but at least I was able to come to terms with my sexuality." 

"That's good. I mean, about you coming to terms with your sexuality, not about getting your heart broken," Lex clarified, smiling. 

"Thanks Lex. And you're sure it's not a problem, me being gay, that is? I know it's kind of a shock." 

"It's more than okay Clark. It's who you are and I've never had a problem with that." Lex was tempted to tell him about his own bisexuality, but he wasn't ready to tell all his secrets just yet. 

* * *

_Part 2: I See Troubled Waters Ahead_ 

"Hello, Clark Kent here," Clark said, picking up the phone. 

"Kent! Perry here." 

"Yes, Mr. White?" 

"Here I am thinking, gee, I should give Kent a call. He's quiet and a little clumsy, but he's an honest and hardworking man. It must be rough all the way out there in DC, all by himself. And then I see a picture of you with the president on the cover of my very own newspaper. You been hiding something from me, Kent? I mean, how does a green reporter like you get invited to a State dinner?" 

"Oh, well, you see, it was all kind of last minute. I knew Lex, I mean, President Luthor when I was younger. He lived in Smallville for a few years when I was in high school." 

"I see, Kent. And what are you, like best friends?" 

"Well, we used to be. I hadn't talked to him in years. Then he came by the office the other day to invite me to the dinner. I said yes." 

"Well, obviously. So, you plan on being best friends with him again, Kent?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well, watch yourself, Kent. The leader of the free world can't exactly be best friends with an investigative journalist, especially not one assigned to the White House. They'll think you're holding back if you don't write enough about him and they'll think you're using him or he's feeding you information if you write too much." 

"Well, do you want to take me off of presidential coverage then?" 

"Hell no. I'm not going to give up this personal angle now that we've got it. It's a newspaper editor's wet dream come true. Just be careful, son." 

"Yes sir." 

* * *

Lex walked toward the Oval Office, calling over to his assistant Janie. 

"Janie, I need you to get me the number of a local toy store." 

"What can I get for you, Mr. President?" 

"Nothing, Janie," Lex answered, going through his morning messages. "I just need the number." 

Janie looked confused, even a little hurt. 

"Just the number, sir? I'm sorry sir, I don't understand. Is there a problem?" 

"No Janie," Lex sighed, stopping to look at his assistant. "I don't want to staff it out, I don't want to issue an executive order. I just want the number. Okay?" 

"Yes, sir, right away sir," Janie answered as she hurried off to find the phone number. 

Lex entered his office with Lewis, his Senior Domestic Policy Advisor, on his heels. 

"Good morning, Mr. President. We have the latest poll results and we need to discuss the environmental protection bill." 

"Here it is, sir," Janie interrupted, handing Lex a piece of paper. 

"Thank you Janie," Lex said, before turning to Lewis. "In a minute, Lewis. I have to make a call first." 

Lewis paused, trying to catch a glimpse of the paper Janie had handed Lex. "Who are we calling, sir?" 

Lex looked up, phone in hand, and raised his eyebrow. "The United Brotherhood of None of Your Damn Business, Lewis. I'll be with you in a minute." 

"Of course, sir. My apologies," Lewis answered before hurrying out of the office. 

"Uh, hello, how do I get an outside line?" Lex spoke into the phone before the operator hung up, leaving a dial tone to the outside world. He carefully dialed the number to the toy store and waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello," Lex said as he heard the other end pick up. "Yes, I wanted to know if you sell model cars. 

"Oh you do?" Lex said, hearing the man's answer. "Great. Do you have trucks? 

"Yes, I know that's vague," Lex said, frowning at the salesman's sarcasm. "Um, I'm looking for a small model pickup truck, preferably in red with white racing stripes across the top. 

"Great. I'm going to need it delivered to someone. 

"What do you mean you don't deliver?" Lex said, confused at the salesman's response. 

"Well, I'm sure you can make an exception in this case," Lex said, smiling again. He loved it when people made exceptions in his case. 

"Well, I don't know if you recognize my voice, but this is the president speaking," Lex smirked. He also loved freaking people out on the phone by revealing he was the president. 

The line went dead. 

"Hello?" 

Lex sighed in exasperation. 

"This used to be easier when I was just a Luthor." 

He scribbled something onto a piece of paper and opened the door to his office. 

"Janie, I'm going to need you to send something over to someone. I've written it all down here," he said, handing her the paper. "Let me know when it's been taken care of." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Thank you Janie. Okay, Lewis, I'm ready for you." 

Lewis looked back and forth between the president and his assistant before following Lex into his office. 

"Well, sir, the morning numbers came in and we're looking at an unprecedented sixty-three percent job approval rating." 

"Excellent," Lex commented as he continued to go through his messages. "What about the bill?" 

"Well, about that sir. I think we may be risking it if we keep the reduction at twenty percent. I think we might want to consider dropping it to ten percent--it will definitely pass then." 

"I know you do, Lewis, but a ten percent reduction is insufficient. And I have the highest approval rating ever. We have the power to push it through now." 

"But sir..." 

"That's final Lewis. Now, is there anything else?" Lex asked as he sat down, looking at a particular memo. 

"Yes, well, there is one more thing." 

"Yes?" 

"What should we tell the press about the Clark situation?" 

"The Clark situation? I didn't know there was a Clark situation," Lex said as he started through a pile of papers. 

"Well, sir, you have a young man accompany you to one of the first State dinners in years and he's a reporter for the Daily Planet, no less." 

"So?" 

"Well, sir, we've already been getting calls about it. Who he is, what his relationship is to you. Why does he get a personal invitation to a State function? He is press, after all." 

"Yes, he is," Lex answered, finally looking up at Lewis. "But he is also my friend. We knew each other back in Smallville and I invited him to the dinner as a friend, not as press or anything else. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir. But can I just mention--" 

"No, you may not," Lex cut him off, giving him the patented Luthor stare that meant all business. 

Janie knocked on the door, opening it and peeking her head in. 

"Mr. President? Mr. Kent is here to see you." 

"Show him in. We're finished here," he declared, looking at Lewis one last time. 

"Mr. President," Clark greeted as he was shown into the Oval Office. 

"Clark, it's good to see you again. Although I didn't expect so soon." 

"You put me on the full clearance list, Lex," Clark said, frowning at Lex. After all, press, much less regular private citizens weren't exactly allowed to waltz into the Oval Office any time they wanted. 

"Yes, well, you can never be too prepared," Lex said, smiling. "What can I do for you?" 

"I wanted to talk to you. I have a few concerns, well one concern, mainly. My boss has some issues with me, uh, pursuing a social scenario with the president." 

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so good to me either," Lex joked as Janie came in with his coat, helping him put it on. 

"I'm serious Lex." 

"I know Clark. Perry White, right? Did he threaten you in any way? Give you an ultimatum?" 

"Well, no, he just said to be careful." 

"Then that's what we'll be Clark. Careful." Lex started to button his coat, but seeing the look on Clark's face, Lex paused to put his hand on Clark's arm. 

"Look, I've missed you all these years and now that we're both in DC, we can try to rekindle what's left of our friendship. Have dinner with me tonight, here at the house. Me, you and Lily, just like back at the castle in Smallville, only with a little addition." 

Clark sighed. "I'd love to meet Lily, Lex, but I don't know," Clark trailed off, cut off by the sound of a helicopter descending on the lawn. 

"What's that?" 

"That's my ride. I have to speak at the governors' conference today." Lex took his briefcase from Janie and turned to leave. "So, tonight? At six-thirty? I'll see you then, Clark." 

Lex was out the door, waving at Clark one last time before boarding the helicopter. 

Clark was left alone in the Oval Office as White House staff bustled around him. 

"I can't wait." 

* * *

Clark was waiting in the hallway when he saw Lily. 

"Hi, I'm Lillian Luthor," she said, introducing herself and putting her hand out to shake. "Please, call me Lily." 

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Clark said, smiling. She already reminded him so much of her father. Dark auburn hair, much more subtle than Lex's flaming red that he had seen in old pictures, but even at fourteen, she was serious, yet cordial, young, but mature. 

"My dad told me to tell you that he's on the phone with his dentist and that I should entertain you until he's done." 

"I see. He's on the phone with his dentist? I don't think I remember Lex ever talking to his dentist even when he was still running the fertilizer plant." 

"Well, he told me to tell you he was talking to his dentist. He wants you to think he's a regular guy." 

"I don't think I ever thought that. So, who's he on the phone with?" 

"The Prime Minister of Israel." 

"Oh, I see." 

Lex entered, clapping his hands together and smiling at the picture of Clark and Lily talking. 

"So, let the festivities begin," he announced as he let Lily lead the way to the dining room. 

"How's your teeth?" Clark asked, following the First Family down the hallway. 

"My teeth?" Lex asked, looking confused. 

"Your teeth. Lily said you were on the phone with your dentist." 

"Oh, right," Lex said, tapping his cheek with his finger. "Yeah, I think I might have a cavity somewhere in my upper bicuspid region." 

"Yeah," Clark snickered. "That conflict in the Middle East can wreak havoc on your plaque fighting ability." 

"I think somebody told on me," Lex glared at Lily as he put her into a friendly headlock. 

"Dad!" 

* * *

After dinner, Clark, Lex and Lily retired to the living room, Clark and Lex enjoying an after-dinner drink. Clark and Lex talked about their days back in Smallville, Lex retelling the story of how Clark had saved him that day on the bridge. Lily loved hearing about Lex's younger, wilder days, although he spared her the stories of his really wild youth in Metropolis. 

"So, Lily, how's your Economics class going?" 

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed, dreading what her father would say in front of Clark, who she really liked and desperately wanted to impress. 

"What?" Lex asked, smiling. "They're participating in a program called BizWorld where they learn about how to start and run a business," he explained to Clark. "They raise money through a VC, purchase materials, develop products, advertise, and try to crush the competition. Now what's not fun about that?" 

Lily rolled her eyes and got up to kiss her father good night. "Good night, Dad." 

Lex smiled, giving her a hug. "Good night, honey." 

"It was nice to meet you Clark." 

"It was nice to meet you too, Lily." 

Lily went to her room to get ready for bed, leaving Clark and Lex alone to catch up some more. 

"She's wonderful," Clark said, watching her leave. 

"She's her mother." 

"She's you." 

Lex looked at Clark, enjoying what it felt like to hear things like that from Clark. Lex decided that it might be time to tell Clark about his own sexuality and the feelings he had kept hidden for so long. He had lost him once and given this chance, he didn't want to lose him again. 

"Say, do you want the twenty-five cent tour?" 

"Sure." 

* * *

"Oh, here it is," Lex said, ducking around the corner. 

"The China Room?" Clark asked, looking around the room. "This is your favorite room in the White House?" 

"Yeah. What? It's nice." 

Clark just shook his head at that, chuckling. "You are so weird." 

Lex smiled. He was afraid that Clark would be too preoccupied with the idea that he was president to truly relax and enjoy himself. But it looked like they had fallen into their old rhythm again. 

"Clark, I wanted to thank you for coming to dinner tonight. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your company again. It's been lonely these past few years." 

"It's my pleasure Lex. I missed you. I'm glad we can be friends again." 

"Me too, Clark." Lex started to pace around the room, nervous about what he was going to say and overwhelmed by the feelings that were welling up inside him again. 

"God, you make me feel like I'm twenty-one again, back in Smallville before LuthorCorp, LexCorp, the presidency. My whole life I've been judged because of my last name or my status as CEO or senator or president. You're the only person that's ever made me feel loved for who I am." 

Clark watched him circle the room, wondering, hoping where Lex was taking this line of talk. 

"Not even Helen?" 

Lex sighed, preparing himself for the moment that he thought would never come. 

"I have to admit Clark, I loved Helen, but I was never in love with her. She was a good woman: intelligent, beautiful, kind. In fact, when I first met her, she reminded me a lot of you. She gave me a beautiful daughter and I can't imagine how I would have gotten through my time in Metropolis without her. But she never made me feel like how I feel when I'm with you." 

"Lex," Clark started, so happy to hear what Lex was saying to him, but worried about what it all meant. After all, the president just couldn't date, much less a man who also happened to be a reporter. And since when was Lex gay? 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, they were interrupted by Coop, one of Lex's Secret Service agents. 

"Excuse me, Mr. President. We have a secure call for you from the Sit Room." 

"Excuse me, Clark. I'll only be a moment." 

"No, of course." 

Lex excused himself and walked quickly to the Situation Room. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Coop apologized, waiting in the doorway for Lex to return. 

"No, no, of course," Clark said, smiling. His head was reeling. If Lex meant what Clark thought he meant, he didn't know what he would do. He thought back to all those times he and Lex had spent in Smallville, all the flirting and steamy looks. He had thought of it as innocent then, but after coming to terms with his sexuality, he had realized how much he had been in love with Lex. But that was a lifetime ago, and Clark was almost thirty now and thought that he would never be friends with Lex again, much less lovers. Clark hadn't even entertained the idea, at least not that he would admit to himself, since he didn't think Lex was attracted to men, much less Clark. But what else could Lex have been talking about? 

Oh, but how much he wanted to be with Lex! When he was in Italy, Paolo had left him because Clark hadn't been able to give himself completely to him. Paolo insisted that he was always distracted, never completely honest with him. He had suspected Clark was in love with someone else. At the time, the truth had been that Clark was trying to discover himself in the context of his alien origins and was constantly distracted by the sounds of people in trouble and suffering as his superhearing developed more and more each day. He hadn't realized that Paolo was also right about him being in love with someone else until he saw Lex at the Planet. 

Lex interrupted Clark's thoughts, apologizing. 

"I'm sorry, Clark, but we're going to have to cut this short. A plane just crashed after takeoff from Dulles." 

"No, of course, you have to things to take care of." 

Lex sighed, wishing he could finish what he had started in talking to Clark, but he had a job to do. 

"I'll call you tomorrow. Coop will show you out." 

* * *

"So what the situation?" Lex asked as he stepped into the Situation Room. His top advisors were all in the room, ready to brief him on the crash. 

"United Airlines Flight 357 departed on time from Washington's Dulles International Airport at 8:57 PM, en route to New York," Michael began. "Approximately three minutes after takeoff, the plane broke up in midair and crashed into the waters off of the airport. There were 255 people on board: 246 ticketed passengers and nine crewmembers." 

"Does it look like there will be any survivors?" 

"Not likely, sir." 

Lex sighed. It had been nearly ten years since the country had been faced with the tragedy of a plane crash and nearly twenty since the horrible events of September 11th. The distant memory of such events had put the country into a state of complacency, but the rising tensions in the Middle East and the proximity of the crash jarred images of Arab terrorists and angry Americans into his mind. 

"Is there any indication that it was foul play?" 

"Not yet, Mr. President. Unfortunately, because of the late hour and the regularity of these redeye flights, security tends to become lax. We won't be able to assess the situation until we receive the full flight manifest and retrieve the black box from the crash." 

"Yes," Lex's Security Advisor interjected, "but a preliminary look at the list of passengers reveals a number of names of people of presumably Middle Eastern descent." 

"Oh, relax, John. At this early stage, we have nothing that points to the possibility of terrorist activity," Lewis chastised. 

"Yes, but given the current situation in the Middle East, how can we ignore the possibility?" John shot back, his voice rising. 

"That's exactly the kind of attitude that set us back decades after September 11th! We're not going to ignore the possibility that terrorists, Middle Eastern or otherwise, are behind this, but we can't jump to conclusions or citizens will be rallying for racial profiling and unjust internment!" 

"Gentlemen, please!" Lex shouted, cutting off all argument. Everyone was losing their cool and Lex had to calm everyone down and move ahead with the situation. He made a mental note to speak with John about his potentially dangerous remarks. 

"Look, a grave tragedy happened today and until we can gather more information and fully assess the situation, we will approach this crash as if it were a mechanical failure. We will not rule out the possibility of foul play, by terrorists or otherwise, but we will also not jump to unfairly blame or accuse anyone of anything." 

"Yes, Mr. President," John answered, still looking slightly worked up. 

"Okay then. Michael, please make sure efforts to contact and console the families of those aboard the plane are under way and that we order an immediate press release stating that the White House extends its greatest sympathies and will be fully involved in discovering the cause of the accident." 

"Yes, sir," Michael answered as he jotted down some notes. 

"And I'll be visiting the crash site in the morning. Meeting dismissed." 

* * *

Rumors started naming Senator Bob Rumson as the most likely presidential nominee for the Republicans in the upcoming election. The senator and fellow Republican congressman sat in the living room of his home strategizing about the upcoming campaign. Conversation focused around Clark and Lex's relationship and the plan to attack Lex's character. 

"I don't understand," Senator Springfield interjected, shaking his head. "What is the big deal about this guy Clark Kent? So, he's a reporter. He's not exactly Tom Brokaw. Besides, they knew each other from when Luthor lived in Smallville. They're old friends." 

"You'll have to excuse our friend everyone," Rumson said, chuckling. "He was late--he didn't get a chance to admire the art," he explained, handing Springfield a manila envelope. 

Springfield looked around him in confusion, but when he didn't get a response, opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. Springfield gasped at what he found: a black and white photograph of Clark lip-locked with another man on what looked like the dance floor of a crowded club. 

"Is that him?" Springfield asked. 

"Oh yes, that's Clark Kent," Rumson answered, grinning. 

"Who's the other guy?" Springfield asked, still staring at the photograph. 

"I believe his name is `Paolo.' It doesn't matter anyway. He's clearly a man. And that's the two of them kissing," Rumson explained, tapping his finger on the picture. 

"Where did you get this?" Springfield said, finally looking up. 

"Sent to us by an anonymous source. It doesn't matter anyway," Rumson answered, waving his hand in dismissal of the question and rising to freshen his drink. "The president's got a boyfriend." 

* * *

Lex sat in his bedroom, massaging his temples. He had hardly gotten any sleep after he had met with his advisors. The day had been filled with visiting the crash site, walking the grounds and speaking to the families of the victims, not to mention the press. 

Lex looked up when he heard a knock. The door opened to reveal Clark, who looked a little antsy. 

"Lex, hi." 

"Thanks, Coop," Lex said, dismissing the agent. "Clark, I wasn't expecting you. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you." 

"Don't worry about it," Clark said as he stepped into the room. "I heard. You know, on the news," smiling to hide his nervousness. 

"Right," Lex nodded. "I thought you would be busy covering the story." 

"I got someone else to cover for me." 

"I see. Well, it's good to see you though, Clark. Here let me take your coat." 

"It's okay, Lex," Clark said, refusing Lex's offer to take his coat. "Actually, I just wanted to talk to you. You know about the other night. But I can come back some other time if you're too busy or tired. I know it's been a long day." 

"No, no, Clark. I always have time for you. Besides, I wanted to finish talking to you too." 

"Yeah, about that, Lex," Clark said. "Before you say anything, I have something to say first." 

"Okay." 

"Maybe I'm completely wrong, in which case I'm making a complete ass of myself right now, but you've never been one to judge me, so here goes: I have feelings for you Lex and I think you have feelings for me too. At least I think that's what you were trying to tell me the other night in the China Room. The shock alone that you're not straight was enough to stop me from coming here today, but I had to talk to you. If we were back in Smallville or even Metropolis, if we were in a parallel universe where you weren't the president and I wasn't a reporter, I would jump at the chance of being with you. I didn't realize it then, but I've been in love with you since the day you hit me on that bridge. But we're not in a parallel universe--we're in the very real one where you are the president and I am a reporter, not to mention a man. This country isn't ready for a gay president and I can't let you jeopardize your job or your reputation because of me." 

Lex just sat there, wide eyes staring at Clark. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. First Clark confesses his love for him and then says they can't be together? Lex regrouped and started to respond. 

"Clark, first of all, yes, I'm not straight. I'm bisexual. I was bisexual when I met you--wait, did you just say I hit you on the bridge that day?" 

Clark ducked his head, staring at his shoes, playing with his hands. 

"Oh yeah, about that..." 

"Never mind," Lex said, waving his hand in dismissal. "We can talk about that later. Now, where was I? Oh right, yes, I was bisexual when I met you, probably since the day I was born, and I'm still bisexual now. And yes Clark, I have feelings for you. Specifically, I'm in love with you too. And I'll never forgive myself for losing touch with you all those years ago and I think that whatever divine power that brought you here to me now is trying to tell me to go after what I was too scared to go after and what you were too young to realize." 

"But Lex, they'll crucify you!" Clark shouted and Lex could see that Clark was clearly distressed, on the verge of tears. 

"So what Clark?" Lex shouted back, wrought with frustration and emotion. "They've tried to crucify me for worse things than being with the person I love and frankly, who I share my bed with is not the business of the American people." 

"The American people have a funny habit of deciding what is and is not their business." 

"Damn it, Clark! I love you and I don't know if I can make these feelings go away again," Lex argued and it was his turn to be on the verge of tears now. "I put them on a shelf when I married Helen, but they were still there and seeing you here again today, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it." 

At that, Clark just looked at him, the both of them breathing hard, adrenaline racing. They'd come a long way from dancing around their feelings the other night after dinner. 

"Oh, I see," Clark finally said, breaking the silence. "Um, could I use your bathroom? I just need a minute to myself." 

Lex sighed, not knowing what to do, at that moment or in the future about their possible relationship. 

"Yeah, around that corner." 

Clark left the bedroom, walking toward the bathroom as Lex called out to him. 

"And on your way back, you'll see a large closet and if you want, hang up your coat and then we can sit down and figure this out." 

"Oh, don't keep me waiting," Clark called from the other room. "I didn't realize you had a plan." 

Lex turned to pour himself a glass of scotch. He was going to need it to figure out how he was going to have a homosexual relationship with his best friend and still be president. 

"Of course I have a plan, Clark. The way I see it, we just have to take it slowly. Ease ourselves and the public into our relationship." 

Lex finished up pouring himself a drink, turning to find Clark wearing only his boxers and a smile. 

"How's this?" 

Lex thought he was going to hyperventilate. 

"Perhaps I didn't explain the fundamentals of the slow down plan." 

"Oh no, I think you explained it perfectly," said Clark, smiling and making his way over to Lex. 

"Clark, um, I haven't done this in a while, much less with a man and I want to make sure you understood that, um, whatever my position might imply..." 

"That you're the most powerful man in the world?" Clark grinned as he took the glass out of Lex's hand and set it on a nearby table. 

"Yes, um, you have to remember that it's a political distinction," Lex stammered as Clark slipped his arms around his waist, lowering his head close enough that he could feel his breath on him. "And that it's not a reflection of..." 

Clark brushed his lips against Lex's, just the slightest touch, but Lex could already feel the warmth spreading through him, something finally giving way deep inside him. 

"Oh hell, never mind..." he said as he moved to meet Clark's lips. 

* * *

Lex awoke to the blaring sound of the phone on his nightstand. He reached out a pale hand to answer it and sat up, groggy and definitely cranky. 

"Hello? 

"Lewis, it's five o'clock in the morning," Lex said, rubbing his eyes. After being with Clark, he didn't really want to deal with Lewis this early. "You really have to get a life. 

"Yes, okay, fine," Lex told Lewis, perking up at his news. 

Lex hung up the phone and started to climb out of bed when he realized Clark was not next to him. 

"Clark?" 

"Hey Lex," Clark called out, smiling as he put on his shoes. "I thought I would get out of here before your day started and anyone could see me. Who was that?" 

"Lewis Rothschild, you know him?" 

"Oh yeah," Clark laughed. "I bet he'd have a fit if he knew I had spent the night." 

"Well, you'd better get ready then because he'll be here any minute now," Lex announced as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up to put his robe on. 

"Lewis? Here?" Clark asked, stopping as he put his coat on. 

Before Lex could answer, there was a knock at the door, following by Lewis entering with his hand over his eyes. 

"Everybody decent in here?" 

"Yes, Lewis," Lex answered. 

"Good morning, Mr. President, Clark." 

"What's the situation, Lewis?" 

"Camped out at every exit, sir." 

"Who?" Clark asked, scared of the answer. "Who's camped out?" 

"The press," Lex answered, sighing and putting a soothing hand on Clark's shoulder. 

"It seems as though Mr. Kent's sexual orientation has been leaked to them and they are ready to pounce. Should have taken a cab, Clark," Lewis said, raising his eyebrows. 

"They know my car?" 

Suddenly, Robin, Lex's Press Secretary, and Michael joined them. 

"Hello, Mr. President, Clark, Lewis," Robin greeted. 

"I see we're getting an early start this morning," Michael added, smiling. 

"I don't understand," Clark said, looking around. "So what if I'm gay? That's not against the law." 

"Well, not anymore," Lewis muttered under his breath. 

"Repealed sodomy laws aside, Clark," Robin explained, "homosexuality is still not a universally accepted concept. Especially not to most Republicans, not to mention voters in the Bible Belt, and your frequent presence at the White House and growing friendship with the president has raised some suspicions." 

Clark crinkled his eyebrows in thought, pausing to consider Robin's statement. Clark didn't exactly broadcast his sexuality for the very attitudes Robin was citing, but it had been a long time since anybody had attacked him because of it. 

"So what's our plan?" Lewis asked, breaking the silence. 

"I have Esther outside with the station wagon," Michael supplied. "We need a distraction." 

"Right, what should I tell the press?" Robin asked. 

"Nothing," Lex answered. 

"Nothing?" Clark asked, looking at Lex in confusion. 

"Listen Clark," Lex explained as he turned to face Clark. "When you leave here, reporters will barrage you with a billion questions. I'm sure you've been on their side of things. Answer them, don't answer them. It's up to you. The White House has no official statement on the matter." 

"Sir, might I interject--" 

"No, Lewis, you may not." 

"Thank you, Mr. President," Michael said, ushering the other two out of the bedroom. "Come friends, let us away. Clark, whenever you're ready." 

"Thanks Michael." 

"I'll call you later today Clark," Lex promised as he walked him out. 

"I'd like that." 

"And I promise we'll try to do it better next time." 

"Well," Clark said, smirking. "I'm no expert, but I think we did it pretty great this time." Clark slid his arms around Lex's waist. 

Lex laughed, melting into Clark's touch. 

"Yes, Clark, it was incredible." 

"Love you," Clark whispered into Lex's ear before he kissed him goodbye. 

"Love you, too." 

* * *

_Part 3: Weathering the Storm_ 

Days passed, weeks passed and Clark and Lex stayed together. They saw each other for dinner a few times a week, usually in the privacy of the White House. Rumors circulated about the nature of their relationship after the revelation about Clark's sexual orientation and his spending the night at the White House. The press followed the couple around the few times they ventured going out on the town and barraged the president and his staff with questions during press conferences. In the end, they were left with little to go on, as both Clark, Lex and the rest of the White House answered questions and accusations with a resounding "no comment." 

Without a response from the White House or Clark, most of the press dropped trying to speculate on the nature of Clark and Lex's relationship. Senator Rumson, on the other hand, didn't give up so easily. 

"What does Lex Luthor know about running a country? What does Lex Luthor know about relating to the common man? 

"He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, his every need catered to by servants. He has not had to work a day in his life. How can he understand the struggle of good, moral middle Americans as they work and sweat to put food on the table and clothes on their children's backs? 

"Well, I'll tell you: he can't. He can't remember a time when America and Americans were on top or realize that we're struggling now because life has never been difficult for him. He sits in his privileged seat of power and looks down his nose at us. 

"Sure, he tries to act like he cares, like he sympathizes with the plight of the average American. But what can you say about a man who was raised under Lionel Luthor's roof? What can you say about a man who won't even talk to us about a man he keeps closer than he kept his wife? A man who is in a position to exert enormous influence, but also happens to be a reporter, a no good muckraker with his liberal ideas and agendas? And personally, I don't care what this man's sexual orientation is, but when he brings it into the White House, we have to ask ourselves: is this the set of values we want governing our country? 

"Americans can no longer afford to believe that they live in a great society if that society is led by a man who is nothing more than a corporate giant only after the bottom line. I'm Bob Rumson and I'm running for president!" 

* * *

Lex sat in his private office as he watched television and talked on the phone with Clark. His staff worked around him as they prepared for the State of the Union address in a few weeks. 

"What are you watching?" Clark asked. 

"The news. Senator Rumson is on again." 

"I see." Clark paused, preparing himself for a conversation they had to have. 

"Lex, what does your staff think about your silence on the status of our relationship?" 

"They don't agree. In fact, they remind me that they don't agree on a daily basis." 

"They're right." 

"Clark says you guys are stupid." 

"I didn't say that. They're right Lex, you can't keep avoiding the question." 

"What do you want me to do, Clark?" 

"I don't know. Come up with a plan. We have to figure out something. It can't go on like this." 

"Do you want to officially tell the world that we're together? A couple?" 

"Lex, you don't have to get sarcastic." 

"I'm not being sarcastic Clark. I'll do it if you want me to. You know I would. Even if it means the end of my presidency." 

"I know, Lex. I just... I don't know. I can deal with the secrecy and not being able to tell the whole world how much I love you. What I can't deal with is this, this Senator attacking you day in and day out." 

"I know, Clark. Sometimes I want to call a press conference and just tell everyone that I love you and that I'm getting your name tattooed on my ass, but we both know that isn't the way to handle this." 

"I know, Lex, but we have to figure out something." 

"We will." 

Lex paused, wishing he tell Clark something more reassuring, but the truth was that he didn't have an answer right now either. 

"Listen Clark, it looks like the country will be able to keep running and no major disasters are scheduled for this weekend. Have you ever been to Camp David?" 

"Camp David? Oh yeah, I used to alternate trips out there with trips to the Hamptons. You know, during the summers." 

"You're funny, Clark. So do you want to go?" 

"A whole weekend of you? I'd love to." 

* * *

"Ugh," Lex said as he pressed the buttons on the remote. "Five hundred channels and nothing's on." 

"Lex, this is ridiculous," Clark laughed, lying on the couch and flipping through a book, his head resting on Lex's chest. "Even your biographers use Greek and Roman references in writing about you." 

"What book are you reading, Clark?" 

"I just finished _The Burden of Destiny: The Lex Luthor Story_. Now I'm reading _Lex Luthor: Corporate Giant or Benevolent President?_" 

(On the television) 

"The Luthor name has been infamous for cheating, stealing and lying. And we expect this man to be honest with us? To run our country using the same ethics and family values of good, moral middle Americans?" 

Lex turned the TV off before they could hear more. He shifted under Clark, dropping his arm from the back of the couch to rest his hand on Clark's stomach. 

"So, tell me about this book you're reading." 

Clark sighed, putting the book down and sitting up, turning to face his lover. 

"Lex." 

"Just ignore him, Clark," Lex said, putting a hand on Clark's leg. "He can't keep this up forever." 

"You're right, Lex," Clark answered, putting his hand over Lex's. "He'll just stop when you're out of the White House." 

Lex pulled away, looking down into his lap. 

"I don't need to participate in this type of character debate. That's not how you win elections." 

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Lex. The Luthor in you knows very well that this kind of mudslinging is exactly how you win elections." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lex asked, looking into Clark's eyes. After everything, did Clark still see him as a Luthor? 

"Calm down, Lex. You know I don't think of you like that," Clark soothed, reaching out to caress Lex's arms, hold his hands in his. "I'm just saying that unfortunately, most of the people in this country listen to what they're told and if you're not saying anything, they're forced to listen to people like Rumson." 

"What am I supposed to say Clark? Admit to being a queer?" 

"No. But maybe it would be better if I went away for a while." 

"What? You're leaving me?" Lex couldn't believe his ears. Had he really let this go on too long? 

"No, never," Clark assured, seeing the look on Lex's face. "Just for a little while. Until things cool off. Maybe until the election is over." 

"Where would you go Clark?" 

"I don't know. Smallville. Somewhere else." Clark thought of his alien home at the North Pole. 

"The press would find you Clark. I'd find you." 

Clark sighed. He loved Lex so much, but he couldn't let Lex risk so much for him. Right now, he felt like he might die if he left Lex, if he could die, that is, but if Lex gave up everything, what would he be faced with? An alien who had been lying to him all these years? Clark hadn't wanted to burden Lex with the nature of his origins in the middle of all these character attacks, but he would have to tell him eventually. Then where would they be? 

"Lex, you've accepted my love so whole-heartedly since that day I came to your room. And I can't thank you enough for that. You make me feel the best parts of being human: the feeling of being loved for who you are, no matter what, and the feeling of loving someone else so much that you want to form a partnership with them and make a life together. And God, Lex, I do. I want to make a life with you and never let you go. You complete me in a way I can't describe. But you've had enough trouble your whole life putting up with people because of your name. And you have enough trouble being the president everyday. I don't want to add to that." 

"Clark, while your messiah complex never ceases to amaze me and while our relationship does sometimes make my life more difficult, I would never trade it for the anything. You're simply incredible and I've never been as happy as I have been these past few months." 

"But Lex, quite frankly, you're one of the best presidents we've had this century, better than I ever thought you could be, and while hearing you say all these things makes me only want to be with you even more, I can't help think that I'm standing in the way of your destiny." 

"Clark, I thought I had been fighting my destiny my whole life--turning into my father. But then I met you. And now I realize that my destiny is to be with you, as president or otherwise." 

Clark pulled Lex to him, embracing him tightly. Who knew if it would be one of the last times they would do this. 

* * *

_Part 4: The Final Test_ 

(On the news...) 

"Information surfaced today naming several prominent executives in a scandal surrounding a series of land deals in Smallville, Kansas. Among those named was President Luthor who lived and worked in Smallville during his early twenties, running a fertilizer plant owned by his father, Lionel Luthor, and his company, LuthorCorp. 

"President Luthor is accused of possibly exerting unjust influence in the forms of bribes and personal threats in order to secure huge tracts of land in the rural town. Investigators propose that the president cheated numerous community members out of their land in order to pursue research and development for LuthorCorp and later LexCorp, the company that President Luthor started and headed until he was elected as Kansas Senator nearly ten years ago. 

"The President and the White House have refused to comment on the situation yet, merely denying all accusations and stating that the president is innocent of all charges." 

* * *

"Lex, is this true?" 

Clark had stormed into the Oval Office in the middle of Lex's morning meeting with his advisors. 

"We'll finish this later," Lex said as he dismissed his staff. When they had left and shut the door behind them, Lex gestured to Clark to sit down. 

"Clark, calm down. Have a seat and we can discuss this." 

"What is there to discuss? I looked at the county records, Lex. You were listed as a previous owner of all of these properties." 

"Yes, Clark. I acquired a lot of property during my time in Smallville and even while I was in Metropolis, but it's not what you think." 

"What is it then Lex? Did you screw them out of their land like your father did years before? Like he did to Pete's grandparents?" 

Lex was ready to tell Clark the truth, but at the sound of being compared to his father, he shut down. 

"Clark, I think you know better than to accuse me of being like my father. I despised him and his business practices." 

"Then what Lex? Don't you think I look like a fool? Here I am, a big city reporter and I can't even break the story of a scandal involving the man I'm sleeping with." 

"Is that all I am to you? A story?" 

"No, Lex. You know better than that. God Lex, these were people I grew up with, my community." If Lex treated his community like this, how would he treat Clark when he confessed that he was alien? 

"They were my community too, Clark." 

"Tell that to the press, Lex. I should have known. Maybe my father was right about you all along." 

* * *

"So, he left?" Michael asked as he leaned over to take his shot. Lex and Michael were having one of their long talks in the rec room, playing pool on the table Lex had brought from Smallville. 

"Yes, he was very upset. I haven't seem him like this since, since..." 

"Since Nixon?" 

"Yes. Unfortunately, I can't shoot anyone to save the day this time." Or can he? He was the president after all. 

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" 

"I tried. I just... I don't know," Lex said, sighing. "I finally have him and all this scandal is doing is taking us back to where we were during those days in Smallville. All the little lies, the secret investigations, the doubt." 

"But this is different, Mr. President. You were doing it all for him." 

"That's the story of my life, Michael," Lex said, shaking his head, "the story of my life." 

"Then say something, sir," Michael urged. "People need leadership and Bob Rumson and the press are the only ones saying anything. They're looking to you for a response, some truth, some explanation and they're not getting anything." 

"Why should I have to explain myself, Michael?" Lex said, raising his voice. "Smallville was a lifetime ago and my relationship with Clark is our business. Neither have anything to do with my ability to be president." 

"Nothing, Mr. President?" Michael pushed. If anything, all these years had afforded Michael the right to push his boss like this. "I think Clark has very much to do with your ability to be president." 

Lex stilled, staring out the window at nothing in particular. 

"Michael," he started softly. "Do you think that if Helen hadn't died, if she hadn't passed away, I would have been elected president three years ago?" 

"I'm not sure I understand, sir." 

"Would I have been elected president?" Lex asked as he turned to look at Michael, his usual mask dropped, revealing his desperation. "Would the American people have been able to see me and not see a Luthor? Would they have been able to trust me with their vote?" 

"I don't know, sir. But I would have liked to be there to show them that they should." 

* * *

Lex walked swiftly into the press room, dressed in an exquisite black suit and deep purple tie, reminiscent of his wardrobe during his earlier days. He stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat, waiting for the press to settle down. 

"Good morning. Thank you all for coming on such short notice. 

"I'd like to address some issues that have arisen during the past few months. First, I'd like to address recent accusations concerning my involvement in various land deals in Smallville. I'm here to say that yes, I acquired large tracts of land while in Smallville, but each and every seller was compensated sufficiently. The reason the amounts paid were deceptively small is because we did not purchase the land outright. Instead, we were merely taking control of it for a short period of time in hopes of eradicating dangerous substances in the land. 

"As many of you are aware, Smallville is known as the meteor capital of the world. It is known as such because in 1989, it was the site of a large meteor shower resulting in the distribution of meteor rocks throughout the rural community, not to mention my current state of baldness. While the EPA and affiliated offices declared the rocks harmless to humans at the time, my time in Smallville revealed otherwise. Numerous people, especially young people, who were exposed to the rocks suffered unfortunate mutations, sometimes resulting in violent or abnormal behavior. 

"The land deals and the subsequent excavation projects were efforts to rid Smallville of the rocks and their possible effects on the community. All materials found were destroyed and I'd like to declare that Smallville is virtually free of any remaining substances. 

"As most of you know, I lost my wife to cancer and many have theorized that it may have been caused by long-term exposure to these very same meteor fragments. The excavation project was started years before I even met Helen, but even then, I was unable to save her from their effects. 

"The second issue I'd like to discuss is the recent discussion and questioning surrounding my relationship with Clark Kent. Clark and I met in Smallville many years ago when he saved me after I drove off a bridge in a feat of reckless driving. For that, I owe him everything. Specifically, I owe him the courage to stand here today and tell you, the American people, the truth about our relationship. 

"When Clark pulled me from the river that day, I fell in love with him. I was too scared and he was too young to do anything about it then, but I never forgot. My entire life, people have used me and judged me because of my name and my status, but over the years, Clark has been the best of friends to me, my moral compass and an example of the person I strive to be everyday. 

"Senator Bob Rumson has spent a lot of time these past few months speculating about the nature of our relationship. Well, if it isn't clear to you already, I'm here to tell you: I am in love with him. I've only loved a handful of people in my lifetime: my mother, Pamela Jenkins, my beloved caretaker as a child, Helen, my wife, and now Clark. I lost the first three to cancer and I lost the last because I was too much of a coward to stand up to the people that called me a liar and a cheat, but worse, called him a faggot and a whore. 

"I am here to announce that I will be declining my party's nomination for re-election this coming year, no doubt after my confession today, to their relief. I make no apologies for my declaration today. In the words of my own daughter, you can't control who you love. What I am sorry for is my inability to be true to my feelings from the beginning and to be honest with the people that trusted me enough to elect me as their leader. Rest assured, I will certainly pay the greatest price since my weakness has cost me a lifetime of love and companionship." 

* * *

"Where are you going, sir?" Michael asked, following Lex into the Oval Office. 

"I'm going to Smallville," Lex answered, putting on his coat. "To the castle. I can't be here right now." 

"But what about the State of the Union?" 

"It'll have to wait. There's no way Congress will want to hear from me after that." 

"Oh I don't know about that," Clark said, stepping into the room. 

Lex gasped, taking the sight of Clark in. 

"Clark." 

"Mr. President." Clark smiled. 

"I'll just go see about rescheduling your address," Michael said, leaving the two men to themselves. "Mr. President. Mr. Kent." 

Clark smiled at Michael as he closed the door. 

"I was driving to work when I heard your speech," Clark explained, walking over to Lex. "My car just drove itself over here." 

"Clark," Lex said, putting a hand up. "I didn't make that speech to get you back." 

"And I didn't come back because you made that speech," Clark said as he pulled Lex into his arms and lowered his head to brush his lips against his forehead. 

"God," Lex whispered, "I missed you. I thought I'd lost you forever." 

"Never, Lex," Clark responded, pulling Lex to him. "Never again. I'm so sorry I doubted you." 

"You had every right to, Clark. I lied to you." 

"No, you didn't. I just didn't give you the opportunity to tell me the truth." 

"I should have tried harder though, Clark," Lex said, looking up at Clark. "But when you started calling me a Luthor and comparing me to my father... I just... I just shut down. I couldn't bear to hear that you thought of me that way." 

"Oh God, Lex... I'm so sorry. I was just... scared," Clark apologized, pulling Lex even closer. 

"Scared of what?" 

"Scared of finally being with you after all these years. Scared of what all this would mean for your presidency, for my career, for..." Clark trailed off, running his hand over Lex's scalp and knowing that it was finally time to tell Lex about what really happened the day of the meteor shower. 

"I'm scared too, Clark," Lex said, looking into Clark's eyes. "But the promise of you is worth facing a thousand fears. And as long as we trust each other to be honest, to be there for each other, to be true to ourselves, then there's no limit on what we can do." Lex paused, searching Clark's eyes. "I trust you. Do you trust me?" 

"More than you can imagine," Clark said, sighing in anticipation. "I already trust you with my heart. Now I'm going to trust you with my secrets." 


End file.
